L'Amour plus fort que le temps
by Les Otakus Jumelles
Summary: Remonter le temps... Tout réparer... Juste pour lui...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il avait vraiment essayé mais c'était juste impossible. Cette immense peine qui envahissait son cœur à tout instant. Cette présence, cette odeur, cette voix, ce rire, un manque beaucoup trop pesant…

Les souvenirs défilaient, ces moments qu'il chérissait, impossible à oublier. Même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait que penser à lui.

Méphisto poussa un soupir tremblant en regardant une photo de Shiro. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour refouler ses larmes. Si seulement cela n'était jamais arrivé, si… il avait été là. Il se releva brusquement, il avait une idée, une folle idée.

Remonter le temps, recommencer, être là…

Il n'avait jamais osé remonter le temps aussi loin, c'était dangereux, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se rassit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il devait se concentrer.

Entrer en transe, laisser sa magie grandir, se bloquer sur un moment précis ou plutôt sur un jour précis puis l'explosion de magie…

« Je te rejoins Shiro, pensa-t-il ».


	2. Chapitre 1

_Nous remercions luzmela1, Tanaka Seiji et Elundia pour leur review ! Et notre histoire, notre bébé en favori, nous sommes tellement émues… Nous faisons aussi une grosse bise à Elundia qui suit aussi notre autre enfant !_

 ** Chapitre 1 :**

Le réveil fut douloureux. Méphisto grogna, il savait pourtant que son ancien corps aurait du mal à supporter tant d'informations mais à ce point… Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux tant bien que mal pour les fermer face à l'afflux de lumière. Il grogna de nouveau, il avait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois. Il pensa à Shiro, avait-il réussit à arriver à temps ? Ou c'était trop tard…

Il attrapa son réveil à l'aveuglette et il entrouvrit les yeux pour soupirer de soulagement, c'était la bonne date. Il se leva pour se préparer…

* * *

« - Et puis d'abord, j'ai pas besoin de tes sermonnades à tout va ! Tu veux la preuve que j'ai mûri ? Eh ben, ouvre grand tes noisettes et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir*, hurla Rin avec un air de défit

\- C'est plutôt « ouvre grand tes mirettes » mon cher, fit Méphisto qui apparut juste derrière lui

\- Que fais-tu là, demanda Shiro sous le choc pendant que Rin cria de surprise

\- T'es qui toi, demanda Rin en gueulant

\- Je dois vous parler, c'est important. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Shiro, fit Méphisto avec un air grave en ignorant Rin

\- Tu les as donc sentit, remarqua Shiro en pensant aux flammes bleues de Rin

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en détournant le regard

\- Venez tout les deux, on va en parler à l'intérieur, soupira Shiro ».

Ils entrèrent et traversèrent les longs couloirs du monastère dans un silence pesant jusqu'au bureau de Shiro. Ils s'installèrent, perdu dans leurs pensées.

Shiro ne savait pas par où commencer, comment expliquer la situation à Rin ? Comment ne pas le blesser ? C'était son fils, il ne voulait pas le perdre… Rin avait toujours été impulsif, la discussion sera difficile pour tous le monde ici… Et Méphisto était étrange, depuis quand évitait-il son regard ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Son sourire semblait faux presque triste. Shiro sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

Rin réfléchissait à toute vitesse et sentit une migraine arriver. Qui c'était ce clown ? On dirait un cosplay bizarre. Et en plus, il connaissait le vieux et c'était quoi cette discussion, il avait l'impression que ça le concernait… Mais bordel, qu'était-il en train de se passer ?! Et le vieux était tellement sérieux, ça sentait vraiment les emmerdes…

Méphisto n'arrivait plus à le regarder… Rien que sa voix lui donnait envie de pleurer, de s'enfuir et en même temps, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour ne jamais le lâcher… Respirer l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué… Toucher sa peau… Juste pour se rassurer, confirmer qu'il était là, bien en vie, et non une hallucination de son esprit malade… Mais il devait se contenir, ne pas flancher, pas maintenant… Il devait le sauver, empêcher sa… mort. Il poussa un soupire tremblant et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui se formaient.

A ce léger bruit, Shiro focalisa son attention sur Méphisto. Son inquiétude ne fit que grandir en voyant son amant si bouleversé, il allait faire un geste pour le soutenir mais Rin, perdant patience, se leva brusquement.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel, on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, cria Rin »

Shiro se leva et alla devant Rin puis d'un geste le fit assoir. Il se mit à genoux comme quand Rin était enfant et que Shiro devait lui parler sérieusement ou le consoler.

« - Rin sache que je t'aime comme mon fils quoi qui se passe, commença Shiro

\- Tu me fais peur, ria Rin nerveusement

\- C'est à propos de tes parents et plus précisément ton père biologique

\- Mon père, demanda-t-il complètement perdu

\- C'est… tu sais que je suis exorciste ?

\- Oui mais c'est quoi le rapport ?! Et de toute façon les démons et les fantômes n'existent pas !

\- Tu vois cette chose, n'est-ce pas, demanda Shiro en chassant de la main un coaltar

\- C'est un insecte, non ?

\- Un coaltar, un démon de rang inférieur

\- C'est un démon…

\- Eh oui. Ce monde est composé de deux dimensions, comme deux miroirs qui se reflètent l'un l'autre. L'une est l'Assiah, le monde matériel où nous vivons. L'autre est la Géhenne, le domaine du néant, celui des démons*

\- Et quel est le rapport avec mon père biologique ?!

\- Tu es le fils de Satan*

\- Impossible, je ne te crois pas, pas possible, c'est une blague

\- Tu t'en rappelle du poêle qui a explosé, des flammes bleues. Les flammes bleues viennent de Satan. C'est une faculté que tu as hérité de lui.

\- Et Yukio ?

\- Vous êtes de faux jumeaux, il était plus faible à la naissance. Tu es le seul en avoir hérité ».

Shiro se dirigea vers une armoire, prit une clé pour la déverrouiller et sortit un katana.

« - Voici le Kômaken, le sabre conjuratoire aussi connu comme le Kurikara. Tes pouvoirs et ta forme démoniaque sont scellés à l'intérieur. Je me suis promis que le jour où tu sauras la vérité, je te le donnerai. Ne le dégaine jamais sinon tu prendras ta forme démoniaque et tu ne seras plus jamais humain, expliqua Shiro en lui confiant le katana

\- J'ai besoin d'air, je… j'ai vraiment besoin d'air, balbutia Rin

\- Rin attends! »

Rin ne l'écoutait plus, il voulait juste partir, fuir la réalité. Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

« - Il faut le rattraper, vite, s'écria Méphisto en partant à sa poursuite

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu agis bizarrement, fit Shiro en le suivant

\- Astaroth est à la recherche de Rin

\- Merde ! »

Rin s'arrêta de courir en se sentant agripper violemment au détour d'une ruelle. Il se fit maîtriser en un battement de cils et mit à genoux. Il reconnut les mecs qui estropiaient les pigeons. Il était retenu par deux d'entre eux mais le plus marquant était le physique du leader. Des cornes, des canines apparentes,, une queue et des… insectes, non, des coaltars d'après Shiro qui profilaient autours de lui. Un démon, il était devant un démon mais pourquoi personne ne remarquait cette monstruosité ?

« - Mais qui voilà ? Ce ne serait pas notre cher Okumura ? Oh, mais regardez à ses pieds, commença le leader »

Rin baissa les yeux et vit le Kurikara, il pâlit en comprenant qu'il l'avait emporté dans sa fuite.

« - C'est superbe, ricana le démon en ramassant le katana

\- N'y touche pas, paniqua Rin

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, fit-il en le frappant avec le fourreau

\- Merde, gémit-il

\- Et si je te transperçais avec ce sabre ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Ça va peut-être trop loin, dit un de ces amis

\- Ferme là, dit-il en le frappant aussi puis il se tourna vers Rin et s'apprêta à dégainer le sabre

\- ARRÊTE ! »

Une explosion de flammes bleues.

 _*_ _paroles tirées du mangas._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Nous remercions Elundia pour sa review, ton avis est devenu très important pour nous !_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Les flammes léchaient doucement son corps, comme une caresse. Il regardait ses mains, hébété, alors il était vraiment un démon… On dirait un cauchemar interminable ! Sous le choque, il ne remarquait pas les larbins s'enfuir, terrorisés, ou encore l'expression extatique de son tourmenteur, seul les flammes comptaient.

« - Je vous ai enfin trouvé, héritier, fit Astaroth ».

Une lueur bleue attira l'attention de Shiro et Méphisto.

« - C'est par là, cria Shiro

\- Attends, je m'occupe d'Astaroth. Mets-toi à l'abri, ordonna Méphisto en le retenant par le bras

\- Je peux m'occuper de lui !

-Astaroth est le roi Putride, c'est dangereux.

\- Je suis exorciste, c'est… »

Méphisto lui avait attrapé les joues et l'embrassait tendrement. Une simple caresse sur les lèvres pour insuffler sa magie. Il sentit le corps de Shiro se détendre pour finalement perdre toute force, toute résistance. Méphisto retint son amant endormi de tomber. Il eu un sourire tendre en l'observant si paisible, Shiro était une vrai tête de mule. Il avait du en arriver là… Et puis Shiro allait être tellement grincheux au réveil… Mais bon, le plus important était sa sécurité.

« Eins, zwei, dreï »

Shiro fut transporté en sureté et Méphisto partit affronter Astaroth.

Rin reporta son attention sur le démon.

« - Je vais maintenant détruire ce katana pour libérer votre puissance et ainsi vous ramener à votre véritable place, aux côtés de Père

\- Je ne pense pas mon cher, à moins que vous vouliez m'affronter ».

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Méphisto avancer pour se placer entre Rin et Astaroth.

« - Toi ! Samaël ? Tu trahis Père, comment oses-tu ?!

\- Mais voyons mon cher Astaroth, cela fait deux siècles que je vis parmi les humains, deux siècles que je combats aux côtés des exorcistes. J'aime Assiah et je protègerai ce monde. Même de Père, s'il le faut, déclara Méphisto avec un air sombre ».

Astaroth, fou de rage, attaqua Méphisto mais d'une simple pichenette il se fit repousser. Il s'enfonça dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« - Tu as toujours été le plus faible d'entre nous… Tu croyais pouvoir me battre ? J'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser en quart de ma puissance pour te vaincre ».

Astaroth était complètement impuissant face à lui. Il allait sans doute mourir s'il restait là. Il appela des centaines de coaltars, cette immense masse noire brouillant la vue de Méphisto. Il en profita pour s'enfuir.

« - Toujours des méthodes aussi lâche à ce que je vois, soupira Méphisto ».

Il récupéra le Kurikara et se tourna vers Rin.

« - Rin, calme toi, tu es sauvé maintenant, on va retrouver Shiro

\- Les flammes…

\- Il faut que tu respires, te calmer est le seul moyen

\- J'arrive pas, hyper ventila Rin

\- Pense à Shiro, à Yukio, ta véritable famille

\- Tu connais Yukio ?

\- C'est exacte mon cher. Tu veux revoir ta famille ? Tu dois reprendre le contrôle »

Rin acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis il ferma les yeux. Il inspira et expira profondément. Méphisto observa les flammes diminuait de plus en plus pour enfin disparaître complètement.

« - Viens, relève-toi, on doit y aller, ordonna Méphisto

\- On va où, demanda Rin en se relevant

\- Dans un lieu sûr. Eins, zwei, dreï, fit-il ».

Rin s'effondra à l'arrivée, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Et ils étaient où ? Où était le vieux ? Il allait bien au moins ? Et puis, pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu avec le clown ?

« - Alors tout d'abord, mon cher, cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs, nous nous trouvons dans mon bureau à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie et…

\- Comment t'as deviné, le clown, tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?!

\- Tu as pensée à voix haute, répondit tout simplement Méphisto le faisant rougir de gène

\- Et donc le vieux, murmura Rin

\- Regardez sur votre droite, mon cher ».

Il tourna violement la tête et vit son père, allongé sur un canapé, inconscient. Il se leva brusquement et se précipita à ses côtés.

« - Eh le vieux ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?! Salopard de clown !

\- Un peu de calme et de politesse voyons. Je l'ai juste endormi pour le mettre en sécurité, il peut être tellement têtu parfois

\- Oï, réveille-toi le vieux, cria Rin en le secouant

\- Hein ? Que… quoi… euh… Rin… tu vas bien, demanda Shiro en se réveillant et en le prenant par les épaules

\- Je crois que ça va… le clown, répondit Rin

\- MEPHISTO, gueula Shiro en se relevant

\- Oui Shiro, demanda-t-il crispé

\- Tu m'as endormi ! Comment as-tu osé ?!

\- On me le demande souvent aujourd'hui, rigola-t-il nerveusement

\- Je ne blague pas, cria Shiro en le prenant par le col

\- Je voulais juste vous protéger, toi et Rin

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

\- Je…

\- Merde, tu fais vraiment chier ! Je pouvais me débrouillait tout seul, je n'avais pas besoin de toi, finit Shiro d'une voix sourde ».

Méphisto se défit de son étreinte et se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre, il regarda l'extérieur puis il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance.

« - A partir de maintenant vous vivrez dans un dortoir sécurisé par mes soins, je ferais transférer vos affaires dans vos chambres, et pour Rin, on en rediscutera plus tard

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ?!

\- J'ai déjà pris certaines précautions, prend ça comme un ordre venant d'un supérieur. La clé menant au dortoir est sur mon bureau, vous pouvez y aller ».

Shiro tremblait de rage, il se sentit trahis par son amant. Il y avait quelques années de ça, il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien lui imposer, de ne jamais le manipuler. Shiro était tellement déçu… Il prit la clé et emmena Rin au dortoir par le bras en claquant la porte.

En entendant la porte la porte claquer, Méphisto craqua, s'effondra, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait enfin réussi à sauver l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que lui même… La mort de Shiro, son absence au quotidien, le voyage dans le temps et finalement sa colère, sa rage lui firent si mal… Il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Les larmes coulèrent, de lourds sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Mais malgré cette douleur, malgré la rancune de Shiro, il le protégera… Même s'il devait se faire haïr pour le protéger…

Le père et le fils arrivèrent au dortoir grâce à la clé. C'était un bâtiment très bien entretenu et richement décoré. Des murs ornées de tableaux et de dorures, des sculptures et plantes vertes posées sur des meubles à style victoriennes, un parquet vernit… Rin regardait dans tout les sens, n'y croyant pas ses yeux et Shiro ruminait les paroles échangeaient plus tôt. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et de lui exposer son point de vue. Méphisto n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Il se prenait pour qui, pour sa mère ?! Il était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul, merci bien ! Il était le Saint Paladin ! Il était prêt à affronter n'importe quel ennemi, c'était son métier !

« - Rin, choisis toi une chambre et installe toi. Je vais régler quelques affaires avec Méphisto, dit-il ».

Il le laissa là sans lui laisser le temps de protester grâce à une clé permettant d'aller directement dans le bureau de Méphisto.

Shiro entra en claquant de nouveau la porte, faisant sursauter Méphisto. Le proviseur de l'Académie se retourna brusquement et vit son amant se raidir et murmurer son prénom, choqué.

 _Chers lecteurs et lectrices, voilà une question pour vous : Voulez-vous un lemon pour les prochains chapitres ?_

 _Merci =^.^=_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Nous remercions_ _Elundia et Watanabe Sacha pour les reviews !_**

 ** _Ce chapitre contient un lemon._**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Méphisto essuya ses larmes en vain, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Shiro s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage puis il prit le visage de Méphisto entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« - Shiro, fit Méphisto d'une voix tremblante

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît, je veux t'aider, supplia Shiro

\- Non je ne peux pas, par pitié Shiro, je ne veux pas, dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant

\- Mais pourquoi bon sang, rétorqua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Pas maintenant, c'est tellement dur, gémit Méphisto

\- Bien… Mais promet moi de me le dire dès que tu seras prêt, chuchota Shiro calmement ».

Méphisto hocha la tête ayant la voix bloquée. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, devenir molles comme du coton. Shiro, le voyant dans cet état, s'assit sur la chaise de bureau en l'entraînant sur ses genoux. Méphisto, les joues rosées, se blottit contre lui et respira son odeur apaisante. Shiro lui caressa tendrement le dos puis la nuque et le cuir chevelu. Il répéta ce geste en le sentant peu à peu se calmer.

« - Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, murmura Shiro

\- Mais…

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me mettes à l'écart, le coupa-t-il catégorique

\- Je voulais juste te protéger, susurra Méphisto

\- Je l'ai compris mais en faisant ça, tu sous-entends que je suis faible ou que tu n'as pas confiance en moi et en mes capacités

\- C'est faux !

\- Alors laisse-moi me battre à tes côtés, fit Shiro agacé

\- Comme avant, chuchota-t-il perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça mais à ce moment là j'ai agis par instinct… Je n'ai pas réfléchi

\- Tu as détourné la question ! Donc ça un rapport avec ce que tu me caches… ».

Seul le silence lui répondit. Shiro soupira, ce n'était que le début de la journée et il était déjà fatigué entre les cachotteries de son compagnon et son fils en danger. Rin… Il l'avait laissé seul… Il devait le rejoindre, lui parler.

Il fit signe à Méphisto de se lever.

« - Je vais parler à Rin pour savoir s'il s'est remit et ce qu'il veut faire dans l'avenir. Et ce n'est pas à toi de décider, déclara-t-il ».

Méphisto le laissa partir avec appréhension.

Le soir même, le démon ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas dormir par crainte que ses souvenirs viennent le hanter. Il ne faisait que se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Du côté de Shiro, dans un grand lit situé au milieu d'une vaste chambre richement décorée, l'exorciste ressassant les évènements de cette longue journée ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Agacé, il finit par rejeter les draps au bout du lit révélant un corps musclé moulé dans un simple boxer noir et se leva, prit un jogging gris retombant sur ses hanches étroites ainsi qu'une clé unique menant à la chambre de son amant.

Méphisto entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et, en s'asseyant, vit Shiro entrer puis aller à son chevet. Il lui attrapa la nuque dans une caresse puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en le faisant basculer sur lui. Shiro répondit au doux baisé tout en s'asseyant sur ses hanches.

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Méphisto, il l'avait sauvé et maintenant il était auprès de lui. Il en avait tant rêvé…

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Leurs regards de croisèrent.

Shiro effaça de sa bouche en un effleurement la trace laissé par cette goutte salé et lui sourit, un sourire si tendre, un sourire qui veut dire tout dire, un sourire qui émanait de tendresse et d'amour. Méphisto crut que son cœur allait exploser par tant d'émotion. Puis leurs bouches se lièrent de nouveau pour ne plus se sépare, ça devenait leur oxygène. L'absence de l'autre était mortel, toxique.

D'un mouvement souple ils rejetèrent les draps sans briser ce doux échange. Les mains commencèrent à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, d'abord par dessus les vêtements puis elles se faufilèrent dessous, les échauffant peu à peu. Les habits finirent par tomber au bas du lit.

Ils frissonnèrent.

Est-ce par impatience ou à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit sur leurs corps dévoilés et offerts à l'autre ?

Peu importe…

Shiro se sépara de la délicieuse bouche de son amour pour goûter à sa peau en commençant par le cou puis le torse finement musclé et imberbe, taquinant les petits bouts de chair de ses dents et sa langue. Méphisto, les yeux embués de plaisir, rouge, grogna et gémit. Il le repoussa sur le lit pour le chevaucher puis honora à son tour, de ses mains et sa bouche, le magnifique corps de l'homme qu'il aimait le faisant gémir. Il allait de plus en plus bas dans ses attentions jusqu'à qu'il caressa la peau si douce et parfaite de l'intérieures des cuisses, sa forte respiration titillant la virilité tendue et surchauffée. Shiro grogna se perdant peu à peu dans une douce folie.

Méphisto avait toujours été le seul à le faire réagir avec une telle intensité…

Shiro perdit complètement la raison quand son amant posa ses lèvres sur son érection si sensible, d'abord des baisers papillons puis la langue goûtant à chaque centimètre de peau et enfin la bouche qui l'avala entièrement. Il poussa un profond râle et fourra sa main dans la chevelure violette. Ce mouvement de va-et-vient, cette langue taquine, cet antre chaud, humide, serré, cette main massant les bourses… Cela le mena à la jouissance.

Le souffle saccadé, il sentit son amant caresser son ventre tendrement. Il baissa la tête et vit une vision enchanteresse. Méphisto, la tête posée sur sa hanche, avait les yeux dilatés par le désir, les joues rosées, un léger sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres rougit et humides avec encore une légère trace de sa jouissance au coin de la bouche et sa queue démoniaque qui se balançait au dessus de sa tête.

L'un comme l'autre avait le sentiment d'être privilégié de partager sa vie avec une telle personne. Chaque instant, chaque moment était un joyau à chérir… Ils s'aimaient tellement malgré les préjugés, ensemble contre tous. Ils traverseraient toutes les épreuves tant qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Shiro le fit basculer sur le lit en attaquant cette bouche passionnément. Les mains se firent plus baladeuses en ce concentrant sur la queue démoniaque si sensible. Méphisto trembla, gémit et referma ses jambes sur les hanches de son amour. Shiro, comprenant ce message muet, attrapa un flacon d'huile situé sous un des nombreux oreillers du lit et s'en mit sur les doigts. Il le prépara longuement en débutant par l'index, massant l'entrée serré, tout en embrassant son torse ainsi que son cou le détendant au fur et à mesure puis il pénétra les doigts lubrifié un à un. Méphisto poussa un cri de plaisir quand son amant toucha un point précis en lui. Il raffermit son étreinte, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules le griffant et le suppliant de plus.

D'un mouvement de rein ils fusionnèrent…

Cet acte représentait tant pour eux, s'offrir à l'autre dans une totale confiance, sans aucune gène, barrière, tel qu'ils étaient… Un moment où ils pouvaient exprimer tout l'amour, la tendresse, la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Shiro, d'un coup de rein puissant, percuta la prostate de Méphisto le faisant crier encore plus fort et se cambrer contre son corps moite et bouillant.

Respirations erratiques, gémissements, cris de plaisirs, claquements en peaux humide de transpiration, mots d'amour murmuraient à l'oreille, ces sons résonnèrent dans la chambre.

Ils s'embrassèrent, les coups de rein toujours plus profond, toujours plus langoureux. La délivrance allait arriver, Shiro le sentait rien qu'à la façon dont le fourreau de chair se refermait spasmodiquement et à la sensation habituelle qui naissait aux creux de ses reins.

Les mouvements devinrent désordonnés…

L'orgasme fut puissant…

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, les membres entremêlés, la respiration saccadée. Shiro se retira délicatement de l'antre sensible puis attrapa les draps pour les recouvrir.

Un baisé lent, doux fut échangé…

Ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacés…


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Méphisto, assis à son bureau, lisait puis apposait sa signature sur des dossiers. Une tâche longue et fastidieuse auquel il y vouait une grande attention.

Shiro entra dans la pièce avec un dossier sous le bras et une cigarette à la bouche. Il se mit devant le bureau et lui passa le dossier. Méphisto le parcouru, lisant avec soin chaque mots.

« - C'est vraiment sûr, demanda-t-il

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut faire, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, soupira Shiro ».

Méphisto signa en bas de la dernière feuille juste à côté de la signature de l'élève, on pouvait y lire « Okumura Rin ». Il le posa ensuite sur une petite pile juste au dessus du dossier portant le nom de Suguro Ryuji.

Des futurs exorcistes…

 _Chers lecteurs et lectrices,_

 _Voici la fin de L'amour plus fort que le temps et nous tenons d'abord à vous remerciez de nous avoir suivit ! Ensuite nous avons une grande nouvelle, cette histoire aura une suite, elle suivra le manga et l'histoire de Rin avec deux différences : Shiro est vivant et Rin n'est pas ou pas encore un démon._

 _A la prochaine =^.^=_


End file.
